The present invention relates, in general, to a shift device for use in a gear shift mechanism, and more particularly to a shift rocker for translating a shift motion, for example from a manually operated gearshift lever to a change-speed gearbox or synchronizing device, to implement a selective coupling of gearshafts.
Typically, a conventional shift rocker has two sidewalls for positive engagement in a shift sleeve which is coupled to a gear. The shift rocker is a multi-part structural element and further connected via a shift slot to a shift finger which is in fixed rotative engagement with a shift shaft. Supported in a latch contour of the shift rocker is a separate spring-loaded shift latching means to secure a precise position of the shift rocker in each shifting position. A locking lever of a locking unit is operatively connected to the shift rocker to lock the shift rocker when inactive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,916, issued on Sep. 8, 1998, describes a fork-shaped shift rocker which encloses the shift sleeve, with the shift sleeve swingably supported in parallel sidewalls of the shift rocker which are interconnected by a cross member. Additional devices are arranged on different sections of the shift rocker for force introduction. Secured to the cross member in midsection of the shift rocker is a driver which is guided along a longer region axially to the outer contour of the shift rocker. The driver has an angled portion which is formed with a recess to form a shift slot for a positive engagement of the shift finger. Offset to the point of securement of the driver, the shift rocker is further provided with a radial bracket for swingably mounting a locking lever. One sidewall has a U-shaped end, with the free end configured as latch contour. Consequently, this conventional structure has different force attack points upon the shift rocker so that the shift rocker requires a relative wide wall thickness in order to possess a sufficient torsional stiffness. Apart from the resultant weight increase, the manufacture is also complicated in view of the number of individual components which have to be attached to the shift rocker separately from one another.